


let me be

by dahyawn



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyawn/pseuds/dahyawn
Summary: Sana confronts Jeongyeon about her hangups, things get heated. I didn't see a lot of JeongSa, so I wrote some. Critiques are welcome





	let me be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just FYI: I was listening to sun cream by melty canon on SoundCloud when i wrote this, so you could listen to that for the mood. Or not!

Jeongyeon let out a defeated sigh as she walked into the bathroom. The counter was strewn with Sana’s makeup, scents and other toiletries, and her discarded clothes were all over the floor. At least her roommate had let her shower first, Jeongyeon thought. Sana takes forever in the shower. 

Jeongyeon stepped in and turned the water to its hottest setting, letting her exhaustion from the preceding day wash over her, and then down the drain. Their tour over the past couple weeks had taken them to Japan, Singapore, and now Vietnam. Jeongyeon hoped the hot water and steam would be therapeutic to her sore limbs and her hoarse throat.  
She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before carefully hanging her towel and wrapping up in a fluffy bathrobe. Sana was sitting on the bed, staring at her phone when Jeongyeon exited the bathroom.

“All yours,” Jeongyeon said, motioning to the door behind her. “Don’t drown in there.”

Sana simply nodded and walked in. Jeongyeon wondered for a moment at this uncharacteristic silence, but then chalked it up to exhaustion similar to her own.

Jeongyeon changed into a pair of cotton pajama shorts and a soft, worn t-shirt. The mattress on the bed was soft but firm, giving just a bit as she climbed onto it. 

She settled in on her side of the bed, propping herself up with a few pillows and pulling out her phone to check messages.

She must have dozed off, because she woke with a start when Sana came out of the bathroom.

“Is that mine?” Jeongyeon asked, rubbing at her eyes. Sana wore a large t-shirt that she thought she recognized. 

“I didn’t think you would mind,” Sana said quietly, approaching the bed. 

“Oh no, I don’t mind,” Jeongyeon answered quickly. “Hey, what’s going on with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… you’re being weird. Well, you’re being kind of normal, and quiet. Which is weird, for you.”

Jeongyeon gave a little laugh and nudged Sana’s arm. Sana frowned, thinking for a moment. Jeongyeon wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw a flicker of hurt on her friend’s face, for just a moment.

“I guess… I know I can be a lot, sometimes. And you weren’t exactly excited to room with me. I’m toning it down,” Sana said. 

Jeongyeon took a moment to think on what she had said. It was strange, talking with this sincere, almost somber Sana. She only dropped her bubbly, flirty persona when there was a serious issue weighing on her. Her voice, high and sometimes piercing when she was excited, was low and soft as velvet. Sana still stood, arms crossed and looking down. Jeongyeon took Sana’s hand in hers and pulled it a bit so she would sit down on the bed.

“Sana, you know I just like to tease you. I don’t mean it when I say things like that.”

“Sometimes I think you do mean it though. And then sometimes I think…” she trailed off. “Never mind.” She pulled the covers off the bed and slipped underneath them, moving far to her side of the bed and turning to face the wall. 

“You think what?” Jeongyeon asked, sitting up and moving closer to Sana. 

“Nothing. Go to sleep, Jeongyeon.”

“No, come on! Just tell me.”

Sana sat up too, and faced the older girl. Her brow was furrowed and she looked deep into her eyes, like she was searching for something.

“Sometimes I think you protest a little too much.”

Sana held Jeongyeon’s gaze and watched as she puzzled out what she had just said. Jeongyeon flushed when she realized what she meant.

“I- no, I-,” she stuttered, bringing her hands to her warm cheeks. “You are so full of yourself! What, you think I’m secretly in love with you?”

“Not love, stupid,” Sana rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. “Attraction.”

“I think you’re taking what we do on stage a little too seriously. They’re just characters we play. Tomboy,” she pointed at herself, then motioned to Sana. “Ditzy flirt. None of it really means anything!”

Sana was surprised at the sudden harshness in Jeongyeon’s tone. 

“Well if it’s not real, then you don’t have to be so mean! It’s just play! It really hurts when you’re always shoving me away!”

“Sana, you’re always flirting with everybody all the time. It’s pathetic, and that’s why it drives me crazy!”

Sana’s eyes welled up, and Jeongyeon immediately regretted what she said. 

“Fuck you,” Sana said.

She quickly turned away and curled up at the edge of the bed. Jeongyeon did the same, flopping her head on her pillow more than a little aggressively. They each turned out the light on the bedside tables on either side of the bed.

Jeongyeon’s head was still reeling and her breaths came quickly and agitated. Memories ran quickly through her mind: trying to dodge Sana’s shows of affection, and the terror when she sometimes got too close; when they actually kissed by accident, and how mortified they both were in the aftermath. Where did Sana get off acting like she knew her better than she knew herself? Jeongyeon knew her own feelings. Sana didn’t know anything.

Sana couldn’t sleep either. She stared at the wall, anger at Jeongyeon’s attitude and remorse at her accusation fighting for dominance. Then Sana remembered - it was Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon, who on multiple occasions had wrapped Sana up in her arms when she was upset. Jeongyeon, who always made sure the rest of the members had blankets when it was cold. Jeongyeon, who checked on her every time she was hurt and not feeling well.

Sana turned on the lamp on her bedside table and faced the girl in her bed.

“Jeongyeon,” she said softly.

She turned toward Sana, who was surprised to see that Jeongyeon had started to cry, and smiled sadly at her. She gently wiped away her tears with her thumb, then reached for her hand. 

“No one can see us,” she said. “No cameras. No fans. No other members. Just us.”

Jeongyeon said nothing, but she didn’t flinch or move away as Sana’s hand trailed up her side, making light contact with her thighs, hips, waist, before moving to brush a strand of hair out of her face. Sana was careful and kept some distance between their bodies, but moved her face closer. Her fingers gently caressing Jeongyeon’s jawline, she planted a soft kiss on her forehead, then cheek, then nose, before settling to look into her eyes.

Jeongyeon’s heartbeat had been rapidly accelerating the entire time, but with Sana gazing into her eyes, it stopped completely for a few moments. Sana pulled in closer, lips parting and-

“Wait! I-We… can’t,” Jeongyeon said, shutting her eyes tight. 

“Look at me,” Sana said. 

Sana’s voice was deeper than Jeonyeon had ever heard it, and filled with something that she couldn’t name, but understood. A shiver ran up Jeongyeon’s spine and she reluctantly opened her eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?” Sana asked, with genuine concern. “I’ll stop.”

Jeongyeon looked into the warm brown eyes staring at her with expectation and desire. Excitement, want, and sadness travelled wavelike from her heart to her stomach to her core. She knew then, that she wouldn’t be able to sleep, or stay in this bed for that matter, with Sana next to her. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep or find peace anywhere else, knowing Sana was in this bed, wanting her. So she shook her head, no. Don’t stop.

Sana still moved with caution, and planted kisses on Jeongyeon’s cheek, before finally their lips met. It was tentative at first. Sana kissed her lightly, then pulled away, smiling. She gasped in surprise when Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around her and pulled her body firmly against her in a swift motion. Their lips found each other again, and Sana moaned at the hunger in Jeongyeon’s long kiss. Sana ran her tongue along Jeongyeon’s bottom lip. Jeongyeon’s lips parted and their tongues met. 

Sana’s hand moved from around Jeongyeon’s waist to grab a handful of Jeongyeon’s hair near the back of her neck. She gave a firm tug, eliciting a moan from Jeongyeon as she moved her lips to her throat. Sana then ran her lips along Jeongyeon’s jawline, moving down, and stopping to suck luridly. She bit lightly in the same place, encouraged by Jeongyeon’s gasp. 

Jeongyeon snapped back to reality for a moment.

“That’s going to leave a mark,” she said.

“Good,” Sana answered, raising an eyebrow. “Leave one on me.”

Jeongyeon did as she was told, lips on Sana’s neck, swirling her tongue around the mark as she made it. The answering whine caused Jeongyeon to involuntarily grind her hips into Sana, pushing her thigh between Sana’s legs. 

Jeongyeon had thought about Sana before. Sometimes before she fell asleep at night, she couldn’t stop her mind from conjuring up images of her eyes, her hips, her lips. But she had been strict with herself, and it never went very far. And now here she was, the girl she had worked so hard to expel from her mind. Their legs locked together, hands exploring, lips venturing lower and lower before returning to each other. 

As Sana once again slipped her tongue into Jeongyeon’s mouth, she pulled her underneath her body and straddled her. Jeongyeon’s fingers entangled themselves in Sana’s hair, pulling it out of her face as she kissed her franticly, biting her lower lip lightly, then a little harder - anything to hear her little gasps and moans. 

Sana took Jeongyeon’s hands and guided them to the hem of her shirt. Jeongyeon sat up a little as she pulled the shirt over Sana’s head. She had very deliberately never thought about what was underneath Sana’s shirt. A few times she had caught herself staring, her mind going in a dangerous direction, but she’d always managed to keep it under control with a quick shake of her head. But now she knew. She threw the shirt to the floor and then brought her hands up, gently stroking Sana’s aroused nipples. She brought her mouth to one of them, and wrapped her lips around it, running her tongue over it, then the other. Sana leaned down and her lips grazed Jeongyeon’s ear. She seemed to struggle to find the right words.

“Hurt me,” she breathed, giving a soft, embarrassed laugh.

Jeongyeon pinched one nipple with her hand while she lightly bit the other. Sana moaned and tugged at Jeongyeon’s hair in answer. Sana wore only underwear now, and her wetness was soaking through to Jeongyeon’s shorts. 

Sana pulled herself away from Jeongyeon for a moment, and tugged at her t-shirt.

“Take this off,” she commanded. Jeongyeon obeyed, clumsily pulling it off and tossing it to the floor.

“Actually-“ Sana climbed off of Jeongyeon and then off the bed. She pulled her underwear off and let them fall to the floor. “Now you.”

Jeongyeon allowed herself a moment to take in all of the girl in front of her, who laughed a little and covered her mouth at sight of her friend staring at her, mouth slightly open. 

Jeongyeon smiled sheepishly, then stood up on the floor. She took off her shorts, then underwear. Then she approached Sana.

Sana was used to being the source of Jeongyeon’s amusement. She was also used to Jeongyeon’s mild irritation and exasperation, and mischief. She now found herself taken aback; Jeongyeon looked at her, at all of her, with pure wonder, desire, and… well, something else. And Sana looked back, appreciating the long legs and lean frame in front of her. 

Jeongyeon bowed her head, and put her hands Sana’s hips. She pulled her tight against her and leaned down to kiss her, slow and firm. She felt Sana scratch against her back, then her hands fell lower.

Sana could feel her wetness spreading down her legs, and her desire to go slow was waning. So, as she kissed Jeongyeon, she slowly moved her hand between Jeongyeon’s legs. She ran two fingers along the length of her entrance, enjoying the jolt Jeongyeon’s body gave. She then pulled herself away and gave Jeongyeon a quick, hard shove, knocking her back onto the bed.

She leaned over Jeongyeon, and returned to teasing her with her fingers, a little proud of just how wet she’d made her. Her thumb rolled over her clit, and Jeongyeon gasped.

“So,” Sana said. “I was right.”

“What?”

Jeongyeon opened her eyes and looked at her incredulously.

“I was right,” Sana repeated. “You wanted me.”

Jeongyeon shuddered as Sana teased her clit again.

“Sana, please-“

“Say it,” Sana said, smiling maliciously. 

“You were right.”

“Oh? About what?”

“I wanted you. Ah-”

Finally, Sana slipped her two fingers into Jeongyeon, circling them around, relishing in the feeling of being inside her. Then she pulled them out almost all the way, before beginning a steady pump. She felt Jeongyeon’s body moving to meet her fingers, grinding with her hand. Sana brought her body closer, so they moved against each other as she fucked her. She kissed her again, hungrier than ever before, pushing her tongue into her mouth, biting her bottom lip and pulling. Her fingers moved in and out of Jeongyeon at a steady pace as her lips then found Jeongyeon’s nipple. 

“Sana,” Jeongyeon moaned. “Sana!”

Sana bit her nipple as she felt Jeongyeon come. She continued to thumb her clit and fuck her until she felt her start to shudder, then she pulled out. Jeongyeon kissed her, squeezing her tightly and changing positions. Sana was now laying on the bed with Jeongyeon on top of her. Sana grinned to herself and started to push Jeongyeon’s head down. Jeongyeon laughed, and allowed herself to be forced into a kneeling position on the floor in front of Sana, with Sana’s legs resting on her shoulders. 

She kissed Sana’s inner thigh, then ran her tongue up it. She really didn’t feel like too much foreplay, and she could tell Sana didn’t either. She licked the length of Sana and was answered with the longest moan she had heard thus far. She sucked a bit on her clit before pushing the length of her tongue into her. Her thumb rubbed Sana’s clit has her tongue swirled circles inside of her. Sana’s hand returned to the back of her head, pushing Jeongyeon’s face against her. 

Sana didn’t give her any clear verbal warning that she was close. She let out a final high pitched moan, and bucked against Jeongyeon’s face. Jeongyeon gripped her hips, steadying her, continuing to supply tender kisses and licks.

“Jeongyeon! Agh - That’s enough!” Sana giggled and pulled at Jeongyeon’s hair, her body writhing at the over stimulation. 

They both climbed back onto the bed. Sana pulled Jeongyeon close to her, peppering her with kisses to her face and lips, then laying against her chest.

“I’ve wanted that, for a long time,” Sana said, after a moment. She was being very serious again. “You always take care of everybody. I wanted to take care of you.”

“Sana, I…”

Jeongyeon couldn’t say it. Sana looked at her, and she knew. She kissed her again, their lips touching ever so softly.

“Shh,” Sana said. “It’s okay. Goodnight, Jeongyeon.”

“Goodnight, Sana.”

They woke the next morning, tangled up in each other, both flushing at the sight of themselves in the morning light. They dressed, moving around each other a little awkwardly and not making eye contact. They sat far apart at breakfast, speaking only to everyone else.

On their way to the concert venue, Jeongyeon sat next to Sana in the car. Sana reached down and held Jeongyeon’s hand. Jeongyeon squeezed it, and neither let go until they reached their destination.


End file.
